The present invention relates to a control method for a power tool and a power tool.
The control method for a power tool according to the invention has an operating mode and a safety mode. In the operating mode, a motor drives a tool receptacle in a rotating manner around a working axis. The motor has a power consumption in the operating mode in the amount of at least an operating value. The safety mode is triggered if a sensor device detects a rotational blockade of a tool receptacle. In the safety mode, a clutch that is switchable by electrical signals located in the drive train between the motor and tool receptacle is periodically opened and closed, and a power consumption of the motor is reduced as compared to the operating value.
In the safety mode, the power consumption of the motor is reduced as compared to the operating mode. At the same time, the motor is repeatedly decoupled from the tool receptacle and recoupled to the tool receptacle. A tool inserted into the tool receptacle is rotated in a pulsed manner during the safety mode.
The following description explains the invention on the basis of exemplary embodiments and figures.